Not So Emotionless
by Those-carrots
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto decide to play a simple prank on a certain Itachi Uchiha, they find themselves in a life and death situation with kohona's top Anbu captain chasing after them with evil intent. How can Sakura help the whole entire situation, and how can Shisui make things a thousand times worse? ItachixSaskura Non-mass
1. Us idiots!

***Fun fact, it took me more than two years for me to finish this short story..XD**

**Word count: 1,820**

* * *

They...fucked...up!

"Teme..What the hell were we thinking!",

The two ninja dashed from roof top to roof top, their eyes uncertain as their minds came to the realization..They finally landed in a an alley a safe distance from the Uchiha compound, both were panting as sweat traced down their faces. The stress that comes with sweat and panting was in no way from the running itself, however from the actions of which the two jounin shinobi just took part in, just mere minutes ago. In short as stated earlier, they fucked up, might I add with a capital **F**.

"Are we fucking crazy, why would we do that to, _HIM_ of all people!", Naruto complained his voice raspy as he attempted to catch his breath.

"It was..",

"I know Sasuke.. It was just a joke! But what we did to Itachi..Oh my God..It was hilarious..but..Oh my God! We are so stupid..GAWD We're fucking dead!", Naruto cut Sasuke's statement off as he began to ramble causing the young Uchiha to smack the Uzimaki square in his head with quite a heavy fist.

"Calm down, I'm sure Itachi...Didn't take too much to..heart.", Sasuke's voice softening at the last part.

"Did you see what we did..Did you see how it..shined in the sunlight..Did you see your dads reaction to it? Did you see HIS reaction when he realized the extent of our actions!? Do you think he took kindly to us laughing historically for 4 minutes before we actually informed of what happened? Did you not see his cold and usual bored like expression become devious as his sharigan was activated? Did you not see how he punched Shisui square in his face?", Naruto yelled at his teammate, as he pressed a single finger to his chest. Sasuke gulped, pulling his shirt a bit and pushing Naruto's finger away.

"You're right..We're fucking done.", The Uchiha deadpanned at this realization.

"We have to leave..Get to Baa-chan, and..I don't know, get a mission and try to avoid the bastard as long as possible.",

* * *

Sasuke shook his head, "It seemed like such a good idea at the moment, God damnit.", His eyes fell to his feet. It was just suppose to be an innocent joke, a prank really. He never expected this to be happening, their lives on the line. They, Him and Sasuke in a life in death situation. A game of cat and mouse with Itachi, Teme's elder brother, Elite Anbu captain, who might Naruto add is the leader of the most skilled Anbu team in kohona history to date.

"Okay, listen. All we have to do is stick together and go to baa-ch-..", Naruto paused when he noticed the color in Sasuke's face quickly leaving his features. He began to shake unnaturally causing the blond to raise his eyebrows in question, 'til he traced the direction of his eyes. Naruto turning his head slowly soon found out the source of his best friends fear.

His eyes locked with the dark shadowy figure of a certain Uchiha, his facial features covered by the shadows of the alley way, but Naruto knew it to be Itachi, from the special Anbu attire he was clad in.

He approached.."Uh..hey Itachi...uh, sorry about that back there..me and Sasuke-..", Naruto spoke looking back only to be met with a empty space where Sasuke should have been.

"Teme! What the fuck!?", Naruto shouted his eyes widening , Sasuke had decided to betray him and save himself..So much for sticking together. "Now Naruto-Kun..", Itachi's deep menacing voice spoke smoothly. Naruto turned around as fear engulfed the boy, his knees became like jelly as he found himself unable to run. "..exactly, how long will this take to wash out?", The knuckle head ninja of kohona gulped as he prepared himself for what ever torture Itachi had in store for him.

* * *

He never meant to leave Naruto, it was just impulse, or rather instinct. And instinct said; get your ass out of danger immediately, which is exactly what Sasuke did. Now, he needed somewhere to hide, somewhere Itachi probably wouldn't find him.

He would go to Kakashi's apartment, but knowing Kakashi he'd probably rat them out just to watch them-..him get tortured for his own sick amusement. Which left only one last person, who had the means of saving him.

Sakura!

Her apartment was only two blocks down, it was perfect! Itachi had only met Sakura on a countable amount of occasions and probably had no idea of the where bouts of her living courtiers. It was Saturday, the early afternoon, Sakura was probably sleeping considering her hard day yesterday at the hospital.

Regardless of the predicament of her sleeping, and of-course the fact that she hated being awake from her slumber, Sasuke weighed his options.

Would he rather feel the wrath of Sakura or Itachi?

Though it was tempting to just stop in his tracks go back to Itachi and Naruto and take his punishment, Sakue chose the former choice. He landed on her roof and swiftly climbed in her open window. There slept his pink haired teammate..Only thing to do now is wake the girl up..

* * *

Naruto sat in a chair, his arms legs and knees tied, the atmosphere was dark and depressing messy, and it smelt..smelt like ramen. This was all ironic considering that it was in fact Naruto's apartment, his hands tried to forcefully break out of his roping but found it hard to do so.

"I tried to make a deal with you, but unfortunately you refused to tell me where Sasuke is or might be going. So I have no other choice.", Itachi's smooth voice spoke, his features not visible through the dark apartment.

Naruto thrashed hard and harder ignoring what Itachi said.. "What is this shit, chakra enhanced rope?",

"...Yes, actually it is.", Itachi informed the boy as he placed a bowl on the table. Naruto's eyes opened wide..

"Thats..my..-",

"Yes.", Itachi interrupted the blond. "Your special instant ramen that you got while in Suna, you've been saving it for a special occasion...I see..", he grabbed a chair as he swiftly sat down and pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

"Wh-what're you doing?", Naruto asking already knowing the answer to the question and desperately hoping that that's not what was going through the Uchiha heir's head.

"Hm, just simply about to enjoy a quick bowl of ramen for lunch.", responded the Uchiha.

"What! You evil bastard! I was saving that! AH! Let me go, please don't eat my Ramen!",

"Did you forget already what you did to my hair?." Itachi took the two chopsticks and began to stir the ramen.

"No! Fuck No! Nooo! I remember...and..me and Sasuke are really, like really, sorry..Please..",

His eyes changed to a crimson red as anger became present in his usual impassive expression.

"Sorry doesn't fix my hair, Naruto-kun.", he explained sternly as he quickly lifted the ramen to his mouth and began to chew the meal. "This is only the beginning", he said after swallowing a mouthful of food.

* * *

It wasn't the sort of response he expected, but he did expect her to be angry in some type of aspect, but she was in a more tired state of imagination.

"Sakura, I know this probably isn't the best time but this is a matter of life and death. So please, bare with me!",

The girl who's pink hair was in a mess turned over in her queen sized bed and gazed at Sasuke, her eyes partly closed looking like se was half asleep. "What type of trouble did you get yourself into this time?", she yawned.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the response sort of insulted, before speaking "Eh, well..Naruto and I sort of..-", The charcoal eyed shinobi stopped mid sentence when a slick hand covered his mouth.

"You and Naruto? Nope, I am not dealing with you guy's bullshit, nope. Get out!",

"Sakura..Please..listen..", he pleaded..

"No, you idiots need to learn your lesson and take your punishment like men..Not get out, and let me get back to the date with my pillow!", she plopped her head down into said pillow.

"Listen, this isn't like that time we stole that old ladies cat and shaved him so he'd look like a lion or that time we stole all of Kakashi's icha-icha collection...close to it but much...much worse. Please..", Sasuke began to shake her intensely, which seemed to only aggravate the girl even more. "...No!",

That wasn't the reply Sasuke was looking for, this was going to take way..way more begging..

"We fucked up Sakura..Okay? It's worse than we could possibly imagine..Itachi..he's going to kill us!",

She groaned at his persistence, which was exactly the response Sasuke wanted, she was giving in.

"What exactly did you two idiots do this time?", she sighed.

"Well, we sort of..bleac-..no..dyed Itachi's hair..pink...",

* * *

He couldn't, he just couldn't stop the giggles, the wonderful giggles! The glorious and beautiful giggles which refused to go away. The punch to the face was worth it!

This by far was the best, no the greatest! No not even that, the most legendary..Nope, that couldn't even explain it. Shisui had to make a new new word for this new form of prank cause no words could possibly explain what he'd just witnessed. Such a basic prank, played on the one and only Itachi Uchiha, who was know for his awareness and resourcefulness. Yet the blond idiot and his little cousin Sasuke had been able to do the impossible; pissing Itachi off beyond what was known possible. His impassive little cousin and also his best friend had never showed such emotion before, but when he did Shisui burst into a fit of laughter..Even now he could barley contain himself.

When Shisui had noticed the normal jet black hair of Itachi no longer present but instead replaced with a vivid pink, he couldn't contain the laughter. Apparently neither could Sasuke or the blond kid.

And now, Shisui only wished to see more. Which worked in his favor, especially considering that Mikoto had given him the mission of making sure Itachi didn't do anything _too _irrational to the boys and that he was invited over for dinner. It was perfect absolutely perfect.

The grin on his extended into a hysterical smile as the Genjutsu master performed the body flicker technique in a puff of smoke, removing himself from that location.

* * *

***We'll stop there.**

***I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, it'll probably be two or three chapters long so if you've enjoyed it, tell me in a quick review or private message :D**


	2. Pink haired savior!

**Word count: 1,429**

* * *

Emerald eyes dared tiredly into charcoal black. Sakura, the now tired pinket clad in her pajama's was currently contemplating whether she should actually help her idiotic teammate or rather simple through him out her windows and let him accept his fate. It was never wise of those two to mess with Itachi Uchiha, the Itachi Uchiha!

"You dyed his hair pink?", she asked dumbfoud

"Yeah..",

"You guys are such idiots! What in the world possessed you to come up with such an ingenius idea?", the girl brought her face to her dual palms, she just couldn't.

"Hn, you don't have throw the mistake in my face..it wasn't that..", Sasuke paused mid sentence "..okay, yeah it was stupid, but it sounded like such an awesome idea at first!",

"Like that time you shaved that old ladies beautiful cat so that he'd look like a mini lion?", she inquired chuckling at the statement. "That was definatly an awesome idea!",

"Yes! Exactly like that time..and might I add, that lady had no right to taze Naruto like that..But, that compels in comparison to what's going to happen to me if 'tachi discovers where I am.",

The pink haired girl sighed. This was what she was dealing with, really? He only needs her help, or rather wants it, because it'll benefit him, and Sakura wouldn't be effect ed indirectly or directly regardless of the results. So why should she help him? ...It unless.."Is there any particular reason why I should help you?",

Sasuke blinked for a second at her statement, his emotionless face in a bit of thought.."Well, you'd get major points on your nice gu-..girl card.", Sakura narrowed her eyes as a vein began to pop out of the middle of her forehead. So he had forgot about that time- or..

"You sure, nothingon your mind? Particularly dealing with me..",

"Oh yeah, actually..", The younger Uchiha dug into his shinobi pouch quickly withdrawing a wallet, Sakura's eyes narrowed as he pulled out square piece of paper, from the wallet. She knew it to be more than just any piece of paper, yep..yep it was much much more.."This is why you should help me, thanks for reminding you, ya know. I almost forgot.",

So her former thoughts had be correct, the bastard had a copy of it just like Ino, and Sakura's paranoid dumbass had reminded the damn Uchiha of the whole situation.

"Seems like you're not as strong as Tsunade-sama when it comes to this department..", he smirked evilly at the blackmail.

"You know I could just pound you into the ground right now and take that shit away from you", the drowsiness was no longer present.

"Oh, you're assuming that I don't have more copies else where?", his smirk deepened. He got her! And he knew it the moment when her eyes close.

"Fine you can stay...",

"That's what I though-",

"Under one condition..", she interrupted him mid speech.

* * *

Oh the ideas that popped into his head! Sometimes he wonder why Itachi was consider the genius and not him..They were both prodigies, but for some odd reason Itachi was the genius. It was something that Shisui didn't entirely care about, however he felt that his past and current ideas were pretty awesome. Like a Catapulta to Suna, the double bacon-which a bacon sandwhich with bacon instead of bread -'cause who doesn't like more bacon? :D-, using the hokage's office as an indoor pool.

All of which were genius ideas...But this one was perfection..

So when he walked into the Yamanaka flower shop he knew exactly what his next plan of actions were, as he walked up to a rather beautiful girl with long blond hair and teal eyes. They locked eyes as his plan began to unfold..

"Hey, you're Ino correct?",

* * *

Naruto woke to the dripping of water, his piercing crystal blue eyes glared through the dark room. The memories of moments only earlier flooded back, his eyes balged in despair at the realization. All five of the special instant ramen packs had be savagely devoured by Itachi. The heartless bastard! Naruto had fainted at the inhumane actions, he could still feel the tears forming in the lids of his eyes.

"You know Naurto, I was never one to hold such a grudge and I've been thinking..", the smooth monotonous voice of the one and only Itachi Uchiha paused mid-sentence. "You've been thinking...about letting me go,eh..maybe..",spoke the now defenseless blond strapped to one of his own chairs. It was worth a shot, even Itachi had a heart.

"No, that I should really change that actually..There is an abundant amount of people I've forgiven, majority of which don't deserve it. You being one of the many..",

Naurto's stricken with fear and disappointment, he had tried to negotiate, and now the only thing left was to just accept the punishment.

"..I don't believe letting you watch me eat all of your 'special' Ramen is that good of a punishment.", Naurto twitched at the words..It wasn't that good of a punishment? Was he mad? That was like taking his soul ripping it out and replacing it with a god damn shoe box. **(*A/N: No that doesn't make an sense what so ever.) **An empty shoe box..No wait, a shoe box full of spiders! Venomous spiders at that! But, the point was that it killed the Uzimaki on the inside, and Itachi didn't think it was a good enough punishment. "You evil fend! You've done your worst, there is nothing worst you could possibly do to me..",

Naurto watched as the Uchiha's face became engulfed in a rather wide grin. "How about, we make this even...", the knuckle head ninja's eyes narrowed, until he soon came to sense of what Itachi meant.. "Pink, purple, or blue..I'll be merciful and let you choose.",

He couldn't, no he refused to change the color of his natural blond hair, it was basically removing his pride. He needed, something..

"Okay, uh..What if I were to tell you that it-..this was all entirely Sasuke's doing?", he spoke attempting to stop the madness.

Itachi's forehead raised in question "..and what makes you think I'd believe that it was only his doing?", Naurto's voice became loud and full of energy "Oh but it was, yeah! Sasuke had come up with the entire plan on how to do it, I simply just played a part in it! He did everything, I only help a tiny bit..",

Naurto hoped the white lie would work, successfully getting him out of the frying pan, and successfully putting Sasuke in the lava.

"Even so, wouldn't it be more efficient to punish you both, you did say you played a little part in the affair.",

He had a point, but Naurto needed to persuade him. He refused to give up.. "No, you already punished me see! My beautiful Ramen, thts punishment enough..As for Sasuke he's probably hiding right about now, so while you're torturing me, he's out there finding a way to get over being punished by you.", his hands still struggled against the rope which bonded him.

"That's actually a valid point, but I could always get him considering we share the same home.", Itachi explained.

"Then why continue with this? I already learned my lesson..",

The Uchiha heir's eyes narrowed as his sharigan became activated again.. "Because you did this!", his voice rose above the normal levels of an Uchiha, as he stepped into Naurto's full vision point. His eyes immediately landed on the results of his and Sasuke's art performance, and despite the predicament the blond haired Uzimaki burst into a fit of laughter. Doing so he made on fatal flaw.. Looking into the sharigan eye of the notorious Itachi Uchiha. SHIT!

* * *

"Condition? You're in no position to make dema-",

"Shut the fuck up and listen..", Sakura's voice became filled with frustration, Sasuke calmed down as he felt the evil vibe emanating from the bubble gum pink haired girl.

"One condition..", she stopped giving him time to absorb her statement.

"Alright, what! What's the condition, what do I have to do?", Frustration spewing out of his usual impassive persona.

"That we go back, and we save Naruto.. Our teammate, from your Brother!",

* * *

***We're getting close to the end guys, and some interesting stuff are about to go down! So sit tight and don't forget to review!**


End file.
